NGF1-NFX001 Gundam Fleur
|known pilots = Maria Louise|height = 15.5 m|weight = 10.8 t|power plant = Ultracompact Fusion Reactor|universe = Future Century|affiliation = Neo France}} The NGF1-NFX001 Gundam Fleur is a featured in the anime Mobile Fighter G Gundam Ryuki. It is the Gundam representing Neo France in the 1st Neo Gundam Fight, and is operated by Neo France's princess, Maria Louise. Origin Originally, Gundam Fleur was in development as a series of Mobile Fighters designed for the protection of Neo France as the successors to the , meant initially to be lightly armed, and to be a unit led by as a special defense force called the Knights of the Rose. However, those plans had fallen short when King Ferdinand had been poisoned, limiting his role in governing and planning to aid Neo France, with those duties passed onto his trusted adviser, Julius Acord, who had the development of mass production for the Gundam Fleur to be delayed. But when George de Sand and Gundam Rose disappeared suddenly, Acord realized Neo France needed some kind of Gundam to operate for the Neo Gundam Fight, which led the return to the Gundam Fleur. Outfitted at the request of Maria Louise, who had stepped up to become the Gundam Fighter for Neo France, Gundam Fleur uses some elements from Gundam Rose, but still has its own inherent uniqueness to allow it to stand out on its own. The other reason Maria Louise wished for Gundam Fleur to be similar to Gundam Rose in addition to honoring George and the feelings she still had for him, even as their chances for a relationship fell apart over time, was she had her suspicions that Julius had his own ideas in mind for Neo France, so she had to be ready, just in case... Armaments :* Flower Saber :The signature weapon of Gundam Fleur, the Flower Saber usually is hidden in its back, underneath its cape, just positioned near where the Core Lander docks into place, and can easily be drawn out. It channels a small bit of beam energy into the tip to increase its piercing and cutting capabilities. :* Versailles Cape :The cape attached to Gundam Fleur's shoulders, it can be used as a weapon against most attacks, as well as being capable to be used in some of Gundam Fleur's special attacks, allowing it to be quite the diverse auxiliary weapon in many situations. :* Vulcan Gun :2 mounted vulcan guns set in Gundam Fleur's head, their primary use is for close range defense or for thwarting movement. However, the calibers used for its bullets also can be able to do small amounts of damage to a Gundam's armor if necessary. :* Petal Bits :Inspired by Gundam Rose's Rose Bits, Gundam Fleur is capable of ejecting Petal Bits from the three vents in its chest from a special compartment designed near and around the cockpit area without offering interference to the Core Lander when it docks up to Gundam Fleur's frame. The Petal Bits do not have offensive capabilities outside of being used at high speeds to cut into a Gundam's armor, but also can form into a shield, similar to funnels used in other kinds of Mobile Suits. Special Attacks :* Saber Straight : Using the boosters to achieve impressive speeds, Gundam Fleur pulls back its Flower Saber, then thrusts forward with it after reaching its oppponent, cutting past them with a straight, pink line where the cut comes along. The speed and cutting also can be used to decapitate an enemy Gundam if necessary. :* Splash Fount : A series of quick, consecutive stabs at the enemy with the Flower Saber, Gundam Fleur can be able to not only do miniscule damage to an enemy Gundam, but the attack if done at high enough speeds can do well at disarming an opponent as well. :* Arc de Triomphe : An attack named after another well known monument in Paris, Gundam Fleur slashes in an arcing cut while jumping into the air, the idea to be able to fit like an arch that is a beautiful symbol of triumph. :* Petal Blizzard : Using the Petal Bits, Gundam Fleur guides them to attack the enemy in a beautiful blizzard, which also can be used as a distraction for one of its other special attacks. :* Notre Dame Somersault : Another high speed technique, Gundam Fleur dashes at the opponent at high speed before doing a somersault kick that creates a pink crescent arc of energy from its boosters in its feet, the kick knocking the opponent Gundam into the air. :* Spiral Masquerade : Using its Versailles Cape, Gundam Fleur comes at the opponent, wrapping the sturdy cape around its Flower Saber, thrusting at the opponent with the Versailles Cape spiraling around the Flower Saber like a drill. Impact can do serious damage to the surrounding environment as well as an enemy Gundam. Trivia :* Gundam Fleur's name comes from the French generalized word for flower, following suit from its predecessor Gundam Rose. However, this Gundam is designed more in the style of a female knight akin to the legend of Joan of Arc than the design of an old Musketeer like Gundam Rose.